Possibly Maybe
by apple.a.la.mode
Summary: Tal vez mudarse con estos tres hombres no fue lo peor que Jessica Day pudo haber hecho luego de romper con su novio. Una serie de escenas luego de la introducción de Jess en el 4D, con varios puntos de vista.
1. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo derecho es de Fox.

Tal vez mudarse no era la solución.

Tal vez lo más conveniente sería quedarse en la casa de su mejor amiga Cece, vistiendo sus pijamas favoritos, trasnochando cada noche de la semana, con un cuarto de helado de frambuesas con chocolate amargo y una película en el sillón.

Pero no, había decidido acudir a una entrevista con tres hombres que vivían en un cuarto piso y que buscaban un nuevo inquilino, en su preferencia del género masculino. _Un detalle olvidable_. _— _ pensó Jessica, mientras bajaba del auto y tocaba el timbre. Alisó su vestido colorado y esperó pacientemente sentada en el borde de la puerta.

Escuchó el ruido de las llaves al abrir la puerta y se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre de estatura media, pelo castaño y unos profundos ojos oscuros. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel gesto, mitad curioso mitad gruñón, que tenía en la cara aquel hombre. Y como Jessica tenía buenos modales y la capacidad de congeniar hasta con la persona más parca y aburrida del mundo, esbozo una sonrisa y se presentó.

— _Soy Jessica, Jessica Day. Vengo por el anuncio… Sé que estaban buscando un hombre específicamente, pero necesito mudarme por asuntos de fuerza mayor. Espero que esto pueda ser algo discutible_. – Terminó su discurso de presentación con una fuerte exhalación. Había dicho todo esto en menos de 3 segundos.

—_Er, sí, claro. Soy Nick. –_ respondió el gruñón, mientras la invitaba a pasar al edificio.

El trayecto en ascensor fue silencioso. Ella dirigía miradas de reojo hacia el hombre que se encontraba a su lado y éste sólo atenía a mirar hacia la puerta de metal, que parecía más interesante que cualquier otra cosa (o persona) que se encontrase dentro de ese mismo espacio. El olor a shampoo del cabello de ella llenaba de aroma a frambuesas el ascensor en el que se encontraban. Nick se olfateó discretamente, por lo menos ese día no olía mal.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos cruzaron el corredor en dirección al 4D que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Los otros dos roommates se encontraban sentados en el sillón. El lugar era luminoso y perfectamente amueblado. Jess se sintió esperanzada, el lugar era agradable.

Luego de una charla en la que sus otros dos posibles roommates, Schmidt y Coach, le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre su vida personal (a las que ella respondió con lujo de detalles, aclarando su actual situación post rompimiento con su ex novio Spencer), los tres inquilinos del 4D decidieron admitir a esta pequeña entusiasta joven, que no paraba de hablar ni de moverse alrededor de la casa, como si ya fuese suya. Nick, el gruñón, había hecho pocos comentarios al respecto. Sabía cuáles eran los pros y los contras de vivir con una mujer, su experiencia en la convivencia con su actual ex novia Caroline le habían enseñado varias cosas. : Ellas huelen rico, son ordenadas y pulcras pero lamentablemente existen ciertos días en los que las mujeres actúan realmente extraño y sus estados de ánimos viajan en una montaña rusa.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con tener a una muchacha conviviendo en el loft, pero la decisión de su compañero Schmidt, el cual solo pensaba, el 70% de su tiempo, en mujeres (y más si esas mujeres tenían además una mejor amiga que era modelo) había sido definitoria.

Luego de instalar algunas reglas para la dinámica del loft, Nick se dedicó a observar a su nueva compañera de piso, mientras desempacaba sus cosas y canturreaba cada simple acción que realizaba. Era como un personaje salido de una caricatura animada, era toda expresión y movimientos.

La realidad es que él era un poco gruñón, Schmidt y Coach (su otro roommate) le advirtieron a Jess cuáles eran los pros y contras de cada uno de ellos, así que ella se encontró al tanto de los mal humores de Nick, de la obsesión por el orden de Schmidt y la irritabilidad de Coach, que tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres.

Al llegar la noche, Jess se instaló en el sillón y comenzó a ver su película para superar rupturas, _Dirty Dancing._

Nick se encontraba en su cuarto, revisando algunos mails en su laptop cuando escucho el ruido de una persona sonándose fuertemente la nariz. Salió curioso del cuarto y encontró a la joven de ojos azules sentada en el sillón con una estela de pañuelos de papel y dos cajas de galletas de chocolate Oreo bañadas.

Jess llevaba su pelo atado en una desprolija, pero aun así agradable, cola de caballo y estaba usando una camisa a cuadros demasiado grande para ella, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de chocolate al mismo tiempo en que rompía a llorar.

Nick se enterneció ante esta situación y cuidadosamente se sentó en la esquina del sillón.

Jess volteó la mirada y se encontró con su reservado y gruñón compañero de piso. Esbozó un intento de sonrisa pero al voltear a la pantalla y ver que la película se encontraba en su desenlace final volvió a romper a llorar ante la mirada estupefacta de él.

Nick era malo para estas situaciones, generalmente ni él podía largarse a llorar con tanta naturaleza y no sabía muy bien que decir ni que hacer así que con cuidado se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un té a su llorosa compañera.

Ella recibió este sorpresivo y agradable gesto. Luego pudo contestarle esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _No soy bueno con estas situaciones, pero creo que deberías ir a acostarte, la mañana siempre trae otras energías, ¿Sabes?—_le dijo Nick mientras miraba directamente a la pantalla, no sabía muy bien porqué estaba preocupándose tanto por ella, ya que la conocía hacia apenas 6 horas, pero al verla tan frágil y sola una parte de él se dulcificó.

Ella le sonrió. Nick le causaba curiosidad, se debatía entre ser reservado o intentar mantener una conversación con ella.

— _Tal vez tengas razón Nick, esperare a que termine y me iré a dormir. Es un ritual que debo hacer, probablemente deban soportar esto algunos días más, compañero. — _Le contestó ella mientras lo saludaba a modo de soldado. Nick rió, tal vez convivir con una chica no sería del todo difícil. Se quedó observándola un rato, al igual que ella y cuando la situación se transformó en algo incómodo, él carraspeó audiblemente y se levantó del sillón.

_Supongo eh… Entonces... Te veré mañana. Bienvenida Jess._ _—_El sonrió apenas y ella lo observó girar sobre sus pies y dirigirse rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Ellos eran realmente agradables. Schmidt y Coach se habían quedado hablando un rato con ella luego de cenar y la habían hecho reír. Y Nick, aunque era más difícil de llevar terminó teniendo una pequeña conversación con ella (incluso le había preparado una taza de té). Tal vez mudarse sí era la solución. Tal vez un tiempo con algunos hombres con los que no estuviese involucrada sentimentalmente podría ser conveniente.

Sorbió un poco de su té y luego sonrió satisfecha: Era de frambuesas.


	2. Ama de Casa

Nick volvió del trabajo a la 1 de la mañana.

El bar había estado lleno hasta casi el final de su turno. Schmidt y Winston habían pasado a saludar pero luego había vuelto a salir a bailar.

Había declinado la oferta de acompañarlos, no estaba de humor para bailar esa noche ni estar rodeado de veinteañeros borrachos y chicas que se le pusieran a parlotear como si él fuese la persona más interesante del lugar.

Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, hacia unos 5 días había asistido al casamiento de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria y lamentablemente se había cruzado con Caroline.

Jess pretendió ser su novia para darse celos a su ex novia y al mismo tiempo para salvarlo de una velada a la que tendría que acudir solo.

Esa noche tuvo un altercado con Jess.

Ella acudió a la boda con su excéntrica forma de ser y Nick le rogó que por favor no actuase por una noche como _Jessica Day_. Ella sólo lo miró y comenzó a actuar de la forma con la que él quería que se mostrase. Todo terminó en una semi discusión entre ambos en la cual ella terminó dándole una charla sobre su actitud y sobre no estar atado a una persona que solamente estaba haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

Nick apreció genuinamente éste gesto, por eso cuando volvieron esa misma noche en su auto se limitó a mirarla y a agradecerle. Ella se encogió de hombros – _No hay porqué, Nick._

Dejó las llaves en la mesa cercana a la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. El loft estaba silencioso. Y estaba todo extrañamente ordenado.

_Extraño_ – pensó Nick. Schmidt todavía no había regresado para comenzar a actuar como una fastidiosa ama de casa.

Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó mientras observaba la nada misma.

Jess apareció ante su vista vestida solamente con una camisa excesivamente grande, que precisamente era de él, además de unos pequeños shorts, llevando una cesta de ropa sucia en sus manos.

Nick abrió los ojos y llevó inconscientemente su mano a su cabello.

_Oh, hola Nick. Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu camisa. Estuve ordenando el loft y no quería ensuciarme con nada. La vi allí y pensé que tal vez podría usarla._

Nick balbuceó algunas respuestas que terminaron confundiéndola ya que no terminaba de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Jess soltó una risita.

_Quiero decir, está bien. La próxima vez no lo sé, podrías preguntarme Jess… _

_Sí, claro, lo lamento. – _Continuó ella mientras recogía algunos trastos sucios de la mesa y seguía canturreando una canción.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sacudió sus pestañas, una, dos, tres veces. _¿Por qué cada acción que ella realizaba terminaba siendo un bálsamo para sus hormonas?_

Y al observarla así, vestida tan sólo con su camisa a cuadros, podía imaginarse cómo sería ella si fuese realmente su novio.

_Tonterías._ – Pensó Nick, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

_Si tan solo…_


End file.
